


Play Me Your Sweet Music

by CrimeCrazy4519



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeCrazy4519/pseuds/CrimeCrazy4519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's sudden death makes Maura's world fall apart. The lullaby that kept her alive has finally been silenced.  In this letter Maura tries to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Me Your Sweet Music

Hello Love,

I know we haven’t talked in a while but I need to ask you for a favor.

Can you play me that lullaby just one more time?

You used to play it for me every day, the sweetest sound I have ever heard. It had a strong, steady beat to it, one I could keep time to. It lulled me to sleep on my darkest nights; it calmed me on my most hectic days.

It was the last thing I would hear before I fell asleep and the first thing I heard as I woke. I loved it. It got me through the day.

But you no longer play that sweet song; all I can here is silence.

There has been silence for a month now, and I don’t like it. I have gone a month without hearing my favorite lullaby and it is slowly tearing me apart.

I miss it, just like I miss you.

You have been gone for a month. Thirty days to be precise. Thirty days of not hearing your voice, seeing your face, or kissing your sweet lips.

It has been a month since you last told me that you loved me.

We had been dating for seven months. Seven sweet, blissful, months. And now they are just bitter memories.

Memories filled with kisses, hugs, cuddling on the couch, and love. Everything was filled with love.

But now it’s drenched in the stench of death.

I can remember the day clearly.

I had told you to wear your vest, but do you ever listen? No, you don’t.

You chased the suspect like the badass you are. Down the block, through the alley, and around the corner. You were fast, but he was faster. He had time to hide from you as you rounded the corner.

Did you know he had a gun? Of course you didn’t. You would have been more careful had you known of what he was concealing.

You slowed down as you rounded that corner, drawing your gun. At least that is what Detective Frost told me. I wasn’t there. I wasn’t there to tell you goodbye.

You stood there in the open, gun in hand, searching for your suspect. Too bad he found you before you found him.

I must admit that your suspect is a fine marksman. He shot you in the chest, straight through your heart.

Frost told me that you passed away quickly, almost without pain. He told me that Korsak scooped you up into his arms and held you as Frost put pressure on the wound. You died a few seconds later, held by two of your favorite men. Isn't that a sweet way to go?

The second your heart stopped beating is the moment the lullaby stopped playing. I will never be able to put my head on your chest and fall asleep to the steady music.

That will always be one of the things I will grieve the most. Though nothing will ever top the pain I feel every day from missing you.

I really do miss you, sweetheart. I will miss you for the rest of my life.

That is why I’m writing this letter to you. Your mother told me I need to let out my feelings somehow, and that a letter to you would be best. She told me that to move on, I have to tell you goodbye.

But I don’t want to. I want to hold onto you for forever. I want to hold on to the memories, our plans together, our future together. I’m not ready to let go yet. I don’t think I ever will be.

But just to make everyone happy I am writing this letter. I am going to tell you goodbye, but know that in my dreams you will always be mine and I will forever be yours. I will always love you and hopefully we shall see each other soon.

Goodbye my love.

Goodbye Jane.

Love,

Maura


End file.
